


Routine

by Maggers727



Series: MH Character Study 2POV [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: a day in the tragic life of brian, fave character, too bad he turned into a manipulative asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggers727/pseuds/Maggers727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian awakes after another fight with Alex. He always has a routine for days like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

You wake up.

It's not abrupt. It's not a jolt.

It's slow and smooth; Complete darkness fading into reality. No dreams to leave behind, just nothing.

As your view comes into focus, you have to squint from the sunlight peeking through. There's a light breeze and you can hear it before realizing there are rustling of leaves. You then recognize the environment. The big oak tree and the abandoned hospital in the corner of your eye. It gets no reaction from you, though. You're used to this now. Kind of sad, right? You don't really think about it. You're mind is still in a fuzzy state. Slowly, each function begins to turn itself back on and it's not until you've been laying there for a while that your brain begins to start doing the usual routine. 

First, wake up, think about where you're at. Always seems to be the usual long distance from town, deep in the woods, abandoned kind of places. Second, you try and think of anything that happened before you blacked out or fell asleep. If you ended up in the same place you fell asleep in then don't question it. You have a place at an abandoned building, clearly you wouldn't sleep here. This time, an image of a majorly pissed off Alex comes to your mind. Of course, it was him. 

Third, you check for any major injuries. It's not until this step that you actually start to be aware of your physical body. Fingers, check. Arms, check. Feet, check. Legs, check. Back, may have pulled a muscle. Stomach, check. Ribs, those actually kind of hurt. Throat/neck, sore. Face, feels like it got punch a billion times. Probably did. Head?

You sigh as you feel the dried, matted down hair at the base of your skull. When pulling back your hand, it runs into the rock that must have been under your head when whatever happened, happened. You look at your hand and even though you thought it was only dry blood, turns out you're still kind of bleeding. You sigh again. It's not the first time you've woken up to blood. Sometimes you wonder whose blood it is.

You eventually sit up and grunt at the ache in your body. You look around at your surroundings to check to see if anything is around you. You don't spend much time here and slowly stand. You check your pockets for any missing items. You still have your money and gum, but it's not until then that you've noticed your mask is gone. You freeze in panic before darting your eyes around looking for the mask. It's a few yards behind you and you quickly pick it up. A wave of relief washes over you now that it's back in your hands. 

You don't give the identity stealing fabric a second glance as you stuff it into your pocket. You're dizzy and in need to get somewhere safe before anything happens, so you find your way through the woods, careful not to stay on the paths for too long in fear of running into someone.

It was only a matter of time before you felt it, the distant feeling of static in the back of your head, the slight dryness in your throat. Of course, it's always there but you could feel it starting to creep up on you. If you didn't move fast, it would only be a matter of time before it caught up to you. Not only does the feeling start anxiously rising, but so does the panic. You don't dare look around for it. You've noticed that the more you spot it the more it tends to show up in your dreams and reality, never able to tell what's real and what's not.

You reach the edge of the park soon enough and quickly walk away and into the public eye. The static seems to have calmed down, as well as your frantic breathing. 

You've walked your way into town, not really noticing because your mind has been on different matters. You go ahead and walk into a fast food place and go towards the bathroom. A lady seems to be the only one that notices the blood on your neck but you turn away from her before she can say a word to you. You walk into the empty bathroom, grab a few paper towels, and quickly start wiping the dried blood off. You only give your reflection a small glance. Your hair's a mess, you've got bags under your eyes heavy enough to compete with Jay's, and the blood doesn't make you look any less like a maniac. You wipe away the blood and it seems to be only a minor wound, no big deal. Luckily, someone walks in right when you've finished cleaning up. You leave the building after getting a water, lately you've been dehydrated.

You're not really sure what you're doing today. The days you wake up not on your mattress are the most offsetting. You never really get in the mood to do anything. You'd stay in town all day if you could. Tragically, this would cause a big problem and set you back. Always be a step ahead of the others. No breaks. You can rest when Alex Kralie is dead.

Or

Until you are.

You fight off the fog and decide to go looking for Tim and Jay, you have your reasons. You look at the last place they filmed, anything on the twitter, and the most likely places you'd probably find them. It doesn't take much really, only an hour, and you get a trail. Turns out, those idiots are making their way back into the park. At least, they're with each other and not alone like usual. With them, they have a choice to grab the other and go in as safe as possible. Sadly with you, you don't get that luxury, and you don't have much of a choice. 

You stay back quite a bit and even start heading down a different trail where eventually you'll get to the same location. Sometimes it feels like you could draw a detailed map, you know it so well. You kind of wish you didn't, though. You seem to be far enough that you can just barely hear them, but be completely out of their sight. It's not until then that you notice you forgot to put on your mask. Ridiculous of you really. Before you even get a chance to grab it, you quickly cover your mouth as you're thrown into a coughing fit. You move frantically to get under cover just in case the boys heard you. You're looking around but you don't seem to see anything. What do you do? Run for the entrance or maybe this could be a chance to catch Alex as he follows the others. You haven't taken any pills for a while, so you're vulnerable. You're starting to taste copper on your tongue when you decide that even if one of the two die, it may be better than you. Besides, Tim sure as hell is able to hold himself up. You take the chance and start heading for the entrance, quickly. 

It's been almost ten minutes and you haven't found your way out of the woods. The coughing's gotten worse, and at this point, you're doubling over as your lungs gasp for air, only to get a searing pain in your throat. You're on your knees hovering over drops of blood. Your mind is going fuzzy and you're starting to shake, panic rising quickly. You spit out some blood and get up to start running down this never ending trail. 

You take the chance and glance behind you. That was a mistake. Not only was the thing behind you but Alex suddenly came running and shoving into your side. You both fall to the ground. You're trying to fight as you gasp for breath but soon enough, Alex gets the upper hand. You were wrong completely wrong. Alex wasn't following Tim and Jay, he was following you, damn it!

You throw a few punches as he starts reaching for his pocket. A couple of hits land on and under his chin, knocking him backwards enough for you to tackle him. Mercilessly, you start busting punches at his face and quickly get up and start running again. 

The real chase begins.

You take a sharp left, the thing appears. You skid to a halt. You go back and then right, the thing appears. You almost lose your footing, but recover enough that you head back. You decide to take the last resort and head off of a path, cutting through the woods with no care. The need to get away from this thing is grand, but the static creeping up on you isn't showing any positive signs. 

There's a sudden drop and your feet slide out from under you. Before you know it, you're body smashes into the trees and branches on the ground. You try and protect your face, but you're also trying to grab onto something to stop. The world is spinning out of control by the time that your hand snags on a root. You grip it tight and can feel the thorns on it stabbing you, but the adrenaline high barely comprehends the pain. You regain your footing and start searching around. you have absolutely no idea where you're at. How could that be though? The part of Rosewood you were in, you knew at least another mile in diameter to where you were. 

You start heading west, hoping that will get you someone, and quick. It's only a matter of time before Alex gets back on his feet and chases you down again. Or worse, shoot you down. 

It's fifteen minutes later when you're practically dry heaving. Your sight is fading and you can barely even tell where you're going. The static is so loud that the sound of it combined with the pounding of your heart seems to be drowning out anything else. There's an opening ahead and when you've reached it, you kind of wish Alex shot you. You've somehow gotten to the tunnel. You try looking around but there's no way you'll last in order to get out. You stumble forward as you're thrown into a coughing fit. Everything is hurting and you can't seem to stop. The static is too loud, your muscles start twitching, you can't breathe, your head feels like its on fire, you can't stop your hands from shaking, and you're looking around frantically. You look behind and-

You wake up.

It's abrupt with a jolt.

Your brain automatically flashes back to the attack from so long ago.

"Alex? What happened?"

"What are you doing?"

"QUIT DAMN IT!!"

".....no........not again......not you too....."

Head bursting with pain at the memory, you barely flinch.

You're fuming.

You're hostile.

You're up.

You're gone.

You're not you.

You're just

a

shell.


End file.
